Boxing Club
by Miku Hanato
Summary: Tenten mempunyai klub tinju yang sebentar lagi akan ditutup karena kekurangan anggota. Bagaimanakah usaha Tenten mencari anggota? NejiTen fict. Warning: Gaje, abal, lebay, OOC and many more.. LAST CHAPT UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Boxing Club

Genre: Romance

Rate: T  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Gaje, abal, lebay, slight GaaTen , very OOC,crossed gender Naruto.

Author Note: Miku here :D ini fict ke3. Sebelumnya, Miku mau ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi readers yang mau baca fict dan review fict ini! Terima kasih juga atas saran-saran yang readers berikan di fict sebelumnya ^ ^

Di fict ini, Miku udah berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan Miku sebisa mungkin. Jaa, happy reading!

.. A NejiTen fict..

Keterangan:

ooOOOoo - pergantian tempat

Tenten pov

"Hari ini kau telat, ketua!" seru gadis berambut pink dengan tatapan kesal.

"Iya, iya! Yang penting aku sudah ada disini, 'kan?" jawabku sambil melempar tasku.

Oh ya, sebelumnya perkenalkan! Aku Tenten dari SMA Konoha Gakuen. Aku adalah ketua klub boxing. Memang anggota club ini hanya 2 orang ditambah klub ini tidak semewah klub lain. Ruangannya pun di ruang gymnasium pinjaman. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan pinjaman gymnasium ini aku rela untuk menangis dan tersungkur didepan kepala sekolahku yang galak (sebenarnya itu tangisan buaya). Di Konoha Gakuen ini aku memiliki reputasi "Bad Girl". Aku pernah menonjok sekumpulan cowok yang mengejekku sampai hidung mereka berdarah dan trauma melihatku! Sejak itu mereka tidak berani untuk mengangguku lagi. Ingin macam-macam denganku? Dengan kepalan tanganku kau bisa kubuatku babak belur.. heheh!

"Dasar Tenten! Kamu tomboy banget sih! Kapan bisa disukain cowok kalo kayak gini terus?" ceramah gadis berambut pink itu yang tak lain Haruno Sakura, wakil klub boxing.

"Cih! Siapa yang butuh cowok? Lagian aku juga nggak bakal jatuh cinta. Boys are useless.."

"Oh ya? Kalau sampai kau jatuh cinta bagaimana?" ancamnya.

"Haha! Aku taruhan! Kalau sampai jatuh cinta aku bakal kesekolah pakai bikini. Puas?"

Ujarku sambil menatap Sakura tajam. Gadis itu hanya cengegesan.

Krieett..

Pintu gymnasium dibuka perlahan. 2 orang pemuda masuk dengan jaket hitam bermotif awan merah. Mau apa mereka?

"Klub yang sepi, un" komentar salah 1 pemuda dengan rambut pirang.

"Maaf menganggu. Aku Sasori mewakilkan seluruh klub Akatsuki tapi sepertinya klub ini harus ditutup karena kekurangan anggota." jelasnya.

Takkan kubiarkan! Pengorbananku selama ini mempertahankan klub ini akan kandas dalam detik ini.

"Jangan! Tolong jangan ditutup!" belaku, tersungkur dan menatapnya dengan muka ingin menangis berharap mereka akan mengasihaniku.

"gimana nih, Dei?" bisik Sasori pada Deidara.

"kasihan un, beri waktu aja."

Sasori menarik nafas panjang, "Baiklah. Akan kuberi kalian waktu 1 minggu untuk mencari anggota, bila lewat dari itu klub ini akan resmi ditutup. Terima kasih." sasori pergi diikuti Deidara.

"haduh, bagaimana nih, Tenten?" tanya Sakura putus asa.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku pasti akan mencari anggota!" ujarku sambil mengepalkan tanganku.

ooOOOoo

Ukh. Aku membuka mataku dengan malas. Hari ini aku tidak minat sekolah. Kutatapi apartemenku yang sepi sejak kepergian orangtuaku 2 tahun lalu. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan membuatku harus berjuang menghidupi diriku sendiri. Apartemen ini tergolong kecil dan sempit. Ya, sepertinya memang cocok dihuni sendirian. Saat masuk, disebelah kanan adalah lemari sedangkan sebelah kiri adalah kamar mandi. Dari pintu masuk saja sudah terlihat tempat tidur lalu balkon. Hmph.. dengan terpaksa aku turun dari kasurku, mandi, sarapan kemudian pergi kesekolah. Semoga hari ini hari keberuntunganku. Aku mengharapkan dapat anggota hari ini. Habis.. klub boxing hanya ada aku dan Sakura sih. Itu saja Sakura kupaksa masuk. Aku mengayuh sepedaku sekencang mungkin membuat angin pagi yang sejuk meniup rambut coklatku. Jujur, kalau aku akui sebenarnya aku ini cantik tapi tomboy. Hanya saja aku terlalu malu memperlihatkan sifat asliku yang manis dan pemalu. Habis teman-teman suka mengejekku terlalu cewek waktu TK. Sejak itu aku menjadi seperti sekarang.

DEG

Ditrotoar didepanku terlihat sosok cowok berambut merah agak sedikit kecoklatan. Ya, dia adalah Gaara. Seorang anak orang kaya dan bintang sekolah sekaligus pujaan hatiku. Aku sudah sekelas dengannya dari kelas 5 SD sampai SMA kelas 3 sekarang, namun aku belum pernah mendekatinya sama sekali. Setiap kali melihatnya jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Namun setelah kupikir, mana mungkin dia mau sama aku? Aku tidak sebanding dengannya yang serba high-class.

Melihat sekolah Konoha seakan membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku memarkir sepedaku lalu berjalan masuk.

"Tenten, aku dengar klubmu mau ditutup ya?" tanya gadis berambut pirang diikat dua sambil menatapku kasihan.

"iya"

"Eh? Sayang sekali. Padahal.. kau sudah susah payah menjaga klub tersebut." Gerutu gadis itu, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto! Tolong aku! Carikan aku anggota! Please!" ujarku sambil menatap Naruto dengan memelas.

"Baiklah! Aku ke kelas dulu ya, sampai nanti!" jawabnya berlari menuju kelas sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Krieeeeett…

Pintu kelas dibuka dan munculah sang guru seksi yaitu Tsunade.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Tsunade.

"Pagi.." jawab anak-anak lemas.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru! Silahkan masuk!" kata Tsunade sambil menatap pintu kelas. Sesosok cowok berambut panjang dengan mata lavender masuk. Ukh siapa dia? Penampilannya… keren..

"Aku Neji Hyuuga pindahan dari sekolah Kirigakure. Salam kenal semuanya." Ucapnya lembut membuat cewek-cewek dikelas histeris kecuali aku yang masih memasang wajah tomboyku. Kalau aku ikut-ikut seperti mereka bisa-bisa rusak reputasiku! Aku membelalakkan mataku saat Tsunade mempersilahkan Neji duduk dikursi kosong dibelakangku. Serentak cewek-cewek menatapku dengan –jangan-berani-sentuh-Neji! Yah ampun, lebay banget sih mereka!

Neji yang duduk dibelakangku membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi selama pelajaran Tsunade. Entah apa yang merasukiku namun dari tadi aku memikirkannya. Bukannya pelajaran matematika dari Tsunade yang kupikirkan tetapi Neji. Perasaan apa ini? Seolah bayangannya yang lembut terus melekat dikepalaku. Memikirkannya membuatku menoleh kebelakang, penasaran apa yang dia lakukan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji.

"Ng.. nggak papa!" semburku. Aku sempat menatap wajahnya itu. Hal itu membuat kakiku bergetar hebat dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku kenapa sih?

ooOOOoo

"Tenten, daritadi kok bengong sih?" tanya Sakura sambil menyapu gymnasium.

"nggak papa.." jawabku.

"Hmm.. aneh! Nggak biasanya kamu bengong. Jangan-jangan lagi…"

"Huuuhh! Ngomong apa sih kamu, Sakura? Sudah kubilang kan? Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta!"

"Iya, iya. Pake marah segala lagi biasa aja kali."

TOK TOK

"Masuk!" teriakku. Ah, jangan-jangan Akatsuki lagi? Dugaanku ternyata salah. Bukan Akatsuki melainkan Neji. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Mata Lavendernya berusaha menjelajahi seisi gymnasium ini.

"Apa benar ini klub tinju?" Tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan kertas pendaftaran klub.

"I.. Iya! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku. Seluruh tubuhku serasa membeku melihatnya disini. Tidak percaya bahwa Neji akan menginjakkan kakinya di klub yang bahkan tidak akan ada bila aku tidak merenggut paksa Sakura.

"Aku ingin bergabung." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"APA?" jeritku dan Sakura kaget.

To Be Continued..

Author note: gimana readers? Haruskah Miku lanjutkan fict ini? Miku minta maaf kalau ada kekuarangan dalam fict ini jadi mohon reviewnya ya! *membungkuk*


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner

Boxing Club

chapter 2

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Main Pairing: NejiTen

Warning: gaje, abal, very OOC, crossed gender Naruto, containing bad words

Author's corner: akhirnya! chapter 2...

not much to say yet, but happy reading.. ^ ^

- Dinner -

"Kau serius?" tanyaku masih tak percaya perkataan Neji, sambil mencubit tanganku untuk memastikan ini mimpi atau bukan.

"Tentu saja, tolong tanda tangan dikertas ini." kata Neji sambil menyodorkanku kertas.

"Neji-san, terima kasih sudah ingin bergabung!" ujar Sakura girang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tempat ini?" tanyaku penasaran sambil menandatangani kertas pendaftaran klub tersebut.

"Ah, Naruto memberitahuku tentang tempat ini. Awalnya aku ragu karena tidak bisa boxing, tapi setelah kulihat tempat ini aku pasti betah."

_Yosh! Thanks Naruto!_

"Neji, Sakura, kita harus merayakan ini!" ucapku tiba-tiba bibirku tidak sengaja melontarkan kata-kata itu.

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam dirumahku?" tawar Neji

DEG

Saat mendengar perkataan itu serasa perasaan aneh itu menembus hatiku, tapi entahlah itu perasaan apa tapi aku senang sekali! Sejak melihat Neji pertama kali perasaan ini selalu memburuku. Ah, mungkinkah ini cinta?

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian mau?"

"MAU!" jawabku girang. SaKUra sweatdropped melihatku.

"Eh, maksudku boleh-boleh saja". ralatku. Sepertinya aku mulai tidak beres!

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti, Neji, Tenten! Aku pulang dulu ya!" pamit Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan gymnasium.

"Jam 7 ya, nanti kujemput"

ooOOOoo

Aku menatap cermin kamarku sambil menata rambut cepol 2 ku yang kupita berwarna pink. Sekali-kali aku bergaya peace dengan tanktop hitam dilapisi jaket pink begitu juga celana jeans yang kupakai sekarang. Padahal tadinya aku ingin memakai dress hitam tapi kalau ketahuan Sakura, mau ditaruh dimana muka tomboyku? Ah penampilanku cocok nggak ya? Nggak aneh kan?

TIIN

Terdengar suara klakson mobil diluar apartemenku. Ah! Itu Neji! Tanpa buang waktu, aku langsung berlari ditangga menujuh bawah dan menghampiri mobil Neji. Aku kaget setengah mati saat melihat mobilnya. Ya ampun! Kukira Neji keluarga biasa saja! Sebuah mobil ferarri terbaru berwarna hitam terpajang jelas didepan mata cokelatku, beserta cowok berambut panjang dengan jas hitam menungguku. Aku memasuki mobil itu mewah itu.

"Maaf, apa aku terlambat?" Tanya Neji sambil menyetir

"Ah, nggak kok! Oh ya, Sakura-chan mana?"

"Kau tidak diberi tahu?"

"Eh? Diberi tahu apa?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Sakura ada urusan mendadak jadi tidak bisa datang."

DHUAARRR

Serasa aku tersambar petir mendengar hal itu. APAA? Sakura! kau tidak ada.. Jadi.. Pesta perayaan ini hanya ada aku dan..

..Neji..

Seumur hidup aku belum pernah diajak pesta berduaan apalagi dengan cowok! Aduh gimana nih kalau dirumah Neji ada orangtuanya? Selama perjalanan kerumah Neji aku sangat deg-degan sampai waktu tiba pun aku masih terhanyutkan dalam pikiranku.

"Tenten, sudah sampai nih." ujar Neji sambil memarkir mobil lalu membukakan pintu mobil untukku layaknya gentleman. Kakiku serasa dibekukan es saat nelihat rumahnya. Pagar hitam menjulang tinggi keatas. Dari sini dapat aku simpulkan bahwa rumah Neji pasti beesaaaaarrrr sekali!

"Ini Neji! Buka pagarnya!"

KREEK..

Serentak para penjaga pagar itu langsung membuka pagar itu. Aku melihat tembok disebelah pagar itu terukir

"Hyuuga Mansion"

Rumah Neji sekarang terekspos bebas didepan mataku. Waw, ternyata Neji sangat kaya! Rumahnya memiliki taman yang sangat luas lalu ditengah taman itu, terbangun kokoh Hyuuga Mansion yang seperti mansion ala Eropa. Besarnya lebih dari Konoha Gakuen. Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang kaya tetapi tidak sombong dan tidak angkuh seperti Neji. Saat melangkahkan kakiku kedalam mansion tersebut, aku dan Neji disambut belasan Butler dan Maid didalam. Aku terkagum-kagum melihat isi mansion Neji! Isinya benar-benar mewah sampai aku susah mendeskripsikannya! Aku langsung dibawa keruang makan yang sangat High-Class! tempat ini benar-benar tidak cocok dengan bajuku yang casual aku sampai sempat minder. Diruang makan tersebut ada butler yang menunggu dan mempersilahkan kami.

"Mau makan dan minum apa?" tanya butler yang memiliki wajah mirip Sebastian iu.

"Hmm, Tenten mau makan apa?" Neji balas bertanya padaku.

"H-heeh? Nasi goreng sama air putih!" jawabku lantang. Habis, aku tidak tahu makanan orang kaya sih..

"Aku sama kayak Tenten." ujar Neji sambil melirik butler tersebut.

Malam itu, aku dinner bersama Neji dan kebetulan orangtuanya sedang tugas keluar kota. Setelah Dinner dan berbincang-bincang bersama aku diantar pulang Neji. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang paling romantis bagiku.

"Terima kasih, Neji." ucapku saat keluar dari mobil.

"Sampai jumpa besok." balasnya lalu pergi

ooOOOoo

-istirahat-

Sekarang aku sedang jalan-jalan dikoridor sekolah entah kenapa hari ini aku sangat senang dan bersemangat! Seharian ini aku tersenyum bahagia karena kemarin aku diajak dinner dengan Neji. Sepertinya hari ini terasa seperti tidak ada beban menimpaku! Saking bahagianya sampai-sampai aku tidak sengaja menabrak Naruto yang kebetulan sedang berjalan disampingku hingga gadis itu terjatuh.

"Ah.." rintihnya.

"Naruto, maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" aku segera membantunya berdiri.

"Ng.. tenang saja akutidak apa-apa. Oh ya, kau sudah cek kertas pendaftaran yang kutempelkan dipapan pengumuman kemarin?"

"Belum. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ayo cek sekarang! Siapa tahu ada yang sudah menulis namanya dikertas itu! Trus, bilang apa dulu padaku, hah?" tanya Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya padaku.

"Oh iya! Terima kasih karena sudah mengajak Neji masuk klub ini!"

"Nah, gitu dong!" ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku kearah papan pengumuman.

Aku menahan nafasku sambil menatapi kertas pendaftaran klub boxing dipapan pengumuman. Yah ampun.. aku tidak percaya apa yang kulihat!

PENDAFTARAN CLUB BOXING

Nama/Kelas

Ino Yamanaka/2D

Sai/2D

Hinata Hyuuga/2B

Shikamaru Nara/2C

Kiba Inuzuka/2B

Temari/2E

"Ada 6 orang! Dan mereka semua adik kelas kita!" jeritku girang.

"Tentu saja, aku kan mengajak mereka hehe!" balas Naruto sambil menepuk pundakku.

_Terima kasih, Naruto!_

"Padahal waktu itu saat pertama kali aku menempelkan kertas pendaftaran klub 1 semester yang lalu isinya..."

"Isinya apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

FLASHBACK

PENDAFTARAN KLUB BOXING

Nama/Kelas

Damn

Bitch

Bitch

Shit

flASHBACK OFF

Entah orang iseng macam apa yang menuliskan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Ah, nggak jadi." jawabku pada Naruto

TO BE CONTINUED..

Author Note: GOMEEENNN READEERSS! makin gaje ya? Ini ngetiknya buru-buru juga. Padahal tadinya mau twoshot aj tapi keasikan ngetik. Maaf deh kalo jelek! Maklum masih newbie tolol wkwk.. bagi yang penasaran endingnya gimana, chapt depan pasti tamat kok! Semoga readers masih menantikan chapter ! kalau ada kekuarangan dalam fict ini! Jadi mohon reviewnya ^ ^


	3. Chapter 3 Love

Boxing Club

Chapter 3

-Love-

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Main pairing: NejiTen

Warning! Gaje, abal, typo, aneh dll.

Author note: akhirnya chapter 3! AKH! *teriak gaje* pas Miku lagi ngetik tiba-tiba kompu net mati! Mana ngetiknya udah jauh banget lagi! Sekarang jadi ulang lagi deh ngetiknya ==" huft..

Happy reading..

Huhh.. dimana aku? Oh iya. Di gymnasium. Aku tertidur tadi sehabis mengajari para adik kelas bersama Sakura dan Neji. Tidak kusangka aku bisa tertidur. Padahal aku mempunyai stamina yang banyak. Mungkin tadi aku terlalu bersemangat dan lelah saking senangnya.

Aku berusaha bangkit dari kursi panjang yang kutiduri dengan mataku yang sayu. Kupaksakan untuk berdiri walaupun tubuhku sangat lelah. Hoam.. aku ngantuk sekali! Gymnasium sepi sekarang. Neji dan Sakura sudah pulang ya? Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore sih. Saat aku menenteng tasku untuk bersiap pulang aku menyadari ada yang tertinggal. Kotak makanku. Kotak makanku tertinggal dikelas lagi. Ah, kok aku bisa lupa ya? Dengan malas aku berlari ke kelasku yang letaknya tidak jauh dari gymnasium. Dan benar, dimejaku, kotak makan dengan warna biru sedang menunggu kedatanganku. Ya ampun, kok aku jadi pikun gini? Tanpa buang waktu, aku segera mengambil kotak makanku dan keluar dari kelas.

Sekolah sudah sangat sepi sekarang. Tidak ada orang. Ini pertama kalinya aku pulang sesore ini. Biasanya jam sesudah kegiatan klub jam 4 aku pulang. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku disini. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang sepertinya setiap hari aku harus pulang jam 5 sore. Namun entah kenapa, bila dengan Neji, aku merasa bahwa sampai pulang jam 7 malam aku pasti akan betah. Aku ini memang aneh..

Saat aku sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah, aku mendengar suara samar-samar diujung koridor. Aku juga melihat 2 bayangan. Siapa itu? Aku sangat penasaran. Ternyata jam segini juga masih ada yang berkeliaran disekolah. Aku sangat penasaran hingga menoleh kesana. Saat aku perhatikan ternyata itu banyangan..

Neji dan Naruto?

Apa yang mereka lakukan sesore ini? Kenapa mereka belum pulang?

"Ng.. maukah kau jadi pacarku, Neji?" Tanya Naruto.

Apa? Apa ini? Apa maksud perkataan Naruto tadi? Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu ke Neji? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang kudengar dari mulut gadis itu barusan. Sepertinya mereka tidak melihatku.

"Aku…." Neji menggantungkan perkataannya.

Entahlah. Kenapa hatiku terasa seperti teriris.. hatiku sangat sakit. Padahal kalau Naruto jadian dengan Neji tidak apa-apa kan? Kenapa aku merasakan perasaan ini. Aku tak kuat melihat mereka sehingga membuatku langsung turun tangga dengan mataku yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis untuk seseorang. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Biasanya, aku tidak akan perduli dengan seseorang tapi kenapa sekarang aku merasa tidak bisa merelakan Neji?

Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku sepanjang perjalanan. Dengan kakiku yang kupaksakan untuk berlari walaupun aku sudah sangat lelah dan lambungku sakit karena terlalu lama berlari.

'Sedih' dan 'Kecewa'. Itulah kedua kata yang tergambar dihatiku sekarang. Aku tidak percaya bahwa Naruto menembak Neji. Entahlah! Seakan-akan dia seperti menusukku dari belakang dengan senyumannya yang tanpa dosa itu. Aku sangat kecewa padamu, Naruto! Padahal kupikir kita teman. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Mungkin Sakura benar. Mungkin aku memang jatuh cinta.. jatuh cinta kepada Neji.

ooOOOoo

-Istirahat-

"Hey, Tenten kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyantap bekalnya.

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Aku seperti sudah tidak mengenalmu, kau tahu? Lihat dirimu! Rambutmu tidak disisir! Seragammu acak-acakan! Matamu juga bengkak! Kau kenapa sih?" Jeritnya.

"BERISIKK!" teriakku kesal. Hari ini aku sedang bad mood. Tepat saat aku berteriak, Naruto lewat didepanku dan Sakura dan ia mendengar pembicaraan kami.

"Tenten?" Tanya Naruto polos.

Melihat wajahnya membuatku sangat geram. Rasa kesal benar-benar menguasai diriku saat melihatnya. Hatiku juga terasa sangat panas. Dengan kesal aku berteriak padanya,

"Pergi sana!"

"Tenten, tunggu! Apa maksud.." belum selesai ia bicara, aku mendorongnya.

"Maaf. Jangan dekati aku!"

UKH! Dengan perasaan sangat sangat sangat kesal aku segera berlari meninggalkannya. Kakiku menuntunku keatap sekolah. Sepertinya ini tempat yang tepat untuk melampiaskan kesedihanku. Ah! Aku memang sudah jatuh cinta! Tapi, apakah ini benar-benar cinta? Rasa seperti inikah? Rasa yang membuatku harus bersaing dengan orang lain. Ternyata.. cinta itu menyakitkan seperti ini ya?

Tanpa kusadari, air hangat membasahi pipiku. Sial! Kenapa aku menangis! Gadis kuat sepertiku tidak akan menangis! Kenapa, air mata ini terasa sulitku hentikan? Kusooo!

"Tenten?"

Suara datar itu memecah kesunyian di atap sekolah. Sambil mengusap air mataku, aku menoleh kesumber suara itu.

Ternyata itu Neji.

"Neji..? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku berusaha tidak terlihat sehabis menangis.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk mengunc i pintu gudang disini. Kalau kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa matamu sembab begitu?" Tanya Neji sambil menatapku mataku.

"Hhh.. aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya-AAAAGGGGHHH!" jeritku. Aku hilang kendali. Air mataku keluar lagi, namun kali ini semakin deras. Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku menangis dihadapan Neji pada detik ini. Aku benar-benar memalukan.

Neji berjalan perlahan kearahku lalu mengusap air mataku. Lalu dia..

Memelukku.

Neji memelukku. Aku tidak percaya. Apakah ini mimpi? Kalau ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku.

"Hei, kau kan sudah besar. Masa masih nangis?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Neji, kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu." Kataku jujur. Neji hanya tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ya. Aku juga. Aku juga menyukaimu. Kau adalah gadis yang spesial, Tenten. Menurutku, saat pertama kali melihatmu, kau langsung mengalihkan perhatianku dengan wajahmu yang mempesona dan keceriaanmu yang mengusir kebosanan dalam hidupku. Sangat beruntung bagiku bertemu denganmu."

D E G

Neji menyukaiku..? Selama ini.. Neji menyukaiku?

"Neji.. Bukannya kau sudah menjadi pacar Naruto?"

"Kemarin.."

**Flashback**

"Ng.. Neji maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Aku.. tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah ada yang kusukai. Maaf, Naruto."

**Flashback Off**

"Begitu. Sebenarnya orang yang kusukai itu kau, Tenten. Maukah kau.."

GREBB!

Aku memperat pelukanku terhadap Neji.

"YA!" jawabku girang. Aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Oh, terima kasih! Ini adalah hari paling bahagia! Suara tepukan tangan datang kearahku dan Neji.

"Tenten, selamat ya." Ujar sosok dengan rambut pink sambil menunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Sakura..?

GAWAT! Ya ampun! Daritadi dia mendengar percakapanku dengan Neji? Pertaruhan yang kutaruhkan dulu. AKH! GAWAT!

"Bagaimana dengan kontrak kita?" Tanya Sakura sambil melirikku tajam.

"Kontrak apa?" Tanya Neji heran seraya menatapku serius.

ooOOOoo

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriakku.

"Heh! Harusnya kau bersyukur tahu! Kau sudah kuberi toleransi karena aku kasihan padamu. Jadinya kau kupakaikan baju cosplay combat maid yang kusewa ditoko depan sekolah!" gerutu Sakura.

"Tenten, berjuanglah." Kata Neji.

UUKKHH.. aku benar-benar malu! Apalagi Neji melihatku dengan kostum seperti ini!

"OK! Tugasmu hanya putari koridor ini. Lagian jam segini sudah tidak ada orang kok!" Kata gadis berambut pink itu sambil memperlihatkan jam tangannya yang tepat jam 5 sore.

"1..2..3..!" jeritnya, memberiku aba-aba untuk lari memutari koridor sekolah sambil memakai baju combat maid ini.

Ah! Semoga saja sudah tidak ada orang! Kalau ada bisa gawat! Apalagi kalo Karin sang biang gossip itu sampai menangkapku berlari seperti ini. Ah, sudahlah Tenten! Kau pasti bisa! Hanya berlari. Toh, hanya berlari saja. Tapi baju combat maid ini sangat kekecilan sehingga aku harus menarik ujung bawahnya.

Saat aku berlari, ada 2 orang murid didepanku. Sudah tahu aku mau lewat mereka mempelototiku lagi! Mau apa mereka? Yang satu berambut panjang dikepang, dan satunya lagi memakai kacamata dengan rambut diikat 1.

"MINGGIR!" teriakku sambil menerobos mereka, sukses membuat mereka tersungkur ke tanah. Tapi demi Neji, apapun akan kulakukan. Karena, selamanya aku akan melayani klub boxing dengan keseriusan, kekeluargaan dan juga..

.. Cinta ..

Owari

Bonus chapter!

"Adududuhh.. sakit.." rintih cewek bernama Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kabuto sambil membantu Orochimaru berdiri.

"Idih! Ampun dyeh thu chewek. Udah tahu ekye lebih sekyeh dari dia! Beraninya bikin eikye jatoh! Tuh liyat nieehh.." kata Orochimaru sambil memamerkan dada dan pahanya yang berbulu lebat kepada Kabuto.

"Tentu saja, Orochimaru-sama! Anda adalah makhluk yang paling seksi!" puji Kabuto, polos.

THE END!

Author Note: HOSHH! Capek banget! Oya, disini Kabuto sama Orochimaru juga cewek! Hehehe..

Gimana readers? Anehkah? Banyak typo kah? Gajekah? Maaf kalo banyak kekurangan difict ini! Jadi diharapkan reviewnya, saran, kritikan, ataupun flame yang membangun bakal Miku terima! ^ ^-

Oh ya, baca sama review fict Miku yang lain dong~ *promosi mode* -disirem mie sama readers-

Special Thanks:

Semua orang yang udah review fict Miku! Arigatou! ^_^

See you again!


End file.
